


Rich Relatives and English Idiots - Elementary School

by demonshide7



Series: The Gods are Rising (TGAR) [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Multi, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonshide7/pseuds/demonshide7
Summary: Junsu asks Mom a question.





	Rich Relatives and English Idiots - Elementary School

 

“Mom, are we rich?” Junsu asked.    
“Hmmm?” Mom asked clearly distracted with the concoction in front of her.  The batch of refrigerator kimchee is not as spicy as she wanted for herself and it puzzled her.  Is there something else she should put in there?   
    
“Mom!” Rowan exclaimed.  “Junsu’s talking to you!”   
She looked up and focused on Junsu who was looking at his toes.   
“Oh, honey, I’m sorry,” she apologized to her 11 year old son.  “Now what did you want, baby?”   
“Are we rich, Mom?” he asked in a small voice.   
She sighed.  “Rich is really relative,” she said.    
    
A few days later, she heard the boys talking.  Junsu was the one explaining to them.   
“Mom said that we have rich relatives but we’re not rich,” Junsu said.   
    
She cocked her head to the side.    
“Do you think we’re going to be sent back?” Junsu asked.   
“No, I don’t think so,” Yuchun said.  “She wouldn’t want us here if she was just going to send us back, right?”   
“Maybe she’ll split us up if she can’t afford us,” Changmin said.   
“Can’t she ask the rich relatives to help?” Junsu asked.   
    
She knocked on the door to let them know she’s there.   
“I heard you guys talking,” she said.    
    
“Mom,” Jaejoong said.  “I don’t mind being poor as long as I get to stay with all of them.”   
She chuckled.  She sat on the lower bunk bed between Jaejoong and Yunho.   
“Guys, we’re not that poor.  We really aren’t.  When I told Junsu that rich is relative, I don’t mean to say that our relatives are rich.  That’s not it.  I meant that being rich is a matter of how you see being rich as.  I think I’m very wealthy because I have you five and can provide for you what you need to grow up to be wise, healthy young men.  God provides us with everything we need.  Now, I can’t buy you guys the latest toys and all the electronic gadgets all your friends have.  I can’t do that.  But I can get you some.  Don’t even ask for cell phones right now.  You’re not even in high school yet.  When you all get to high school, okay, we’ll visit this.  But as long as you have clothes, shoes, food, a bed to sleep in and your family that keeps you strong, I think we can be considered very wealthy, yeah?”   
Yunho nodded.   
“And I think, Junsu, baby, you better start reading more.  Let’s go to the store and get more books.  You guys are really bad with English idioms.”   
    
“We’re bad in English idiots,” Changmin told his teacher.  “That’s why mom tells us to read more.  So we can better understand English idiots.”   
    
“What?  I never said that!”


End file.
